Dei Ex Machina
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. Chuck décide de faire un petit tour sur Terre, histoire de prendre des nouvelles. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle situation en débarquant au bunker avec Amara. Est-ce que c'est vraiment trop demander de garder cet univers en bon état ! [Crack!Coda13x23, Spoilers saisons 12 & 13, Destiel, Shipper!Chuck, Shipper!Amara. Bref, un bon bordel au QG des Hommes de Lettres !]


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec mon deuxième OS, celui que je voulais absolument terminer avant la fin de l'été (#ChallengeAccepted) :) Il est tout sauf prise de tête, parce qu'après le 13x23... Enfin bref, je vais éviter de repenser à ça ! :P**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural, le scénario et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais je les pique pour améliorer les choses x)**

 **Spoilers: Saisons 12 & 13**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Enjoy !**

 **PS: Voirloup, quand je disais prochainement, je plaisantais pas ;)**

* * *

 **Dei Ex Machina**

 **ou** _Quand Chuck et Amara s'en mêlent parce que les conneries, ça va bien cinq minutes._

 ** _Autre univers, autre espace-temps_**

« Amy ? »

Elle leva les yeux de la peinture qu'elle était en train de réaliser pour observer son frère, affalé sur un transat à côté d'elle, un cocktail rose fluo à la main.

« Oui Chuck ? l'encouragea-t-elle en trempant son pinceau dans un vert émeraude qu'elle mêla ensuite au bleu ciel déjà présent sur la toile

\- Je… Ne le prends pas contre toi, hein, mais… Ils me manquent. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, posa son pinceau sur sa palette barbouillée de couleurs, et se redressa.

« Je me demandais quand tu dirais ça… » avoua-t-elle en s'installant au bord du transat, remettant derrière son oreille une mèche qui avait fui sa queue de cheval

Chuck plissa les yeux, visiblement suspicieux.

« Tu te doutais que ça allait arriver ? s'enquit-il

\- Evidemment, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, Tu as toujours été attaché à tes créations. Surtout celle-là. Et maintenant que tu es revenu sur le devant de la scène, c'était une question de temps avant que tu ne veuilles les voir à nouveau. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Pour être honnête, j'ai un sentiment d'inachevé… confia-t-il, Je n'ai pas pu faire certaines choses et ça me pèse un peu. Mais ne va surtout pas croire que tu ne me suffis pas hein ! se hâta-t-il de préciser en voyant sa sœur l'observer de biais

\- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle en lui piquant son verre sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, Je me suis faite à l'idée que je ne pouvais plus t'avoir entièrement pour moi toute seule. Il faut bien que je te partage une fois tous les millénaires. »

Il rit discrètement en reprenant son verre, Amara en profitant pour se lever.

« Bien, poursuivit-elle, On y va ? »

Son frère acquiesça et se leva à son tour, son regard s'attardant alors sur le visage de sa sœur.

« Amy ? T'as un peu de bleu là. » l'informa-t-il en désignant son propre front

Fronçant les sourcils, elle fit apparaître un haut miroir pour s'observer attentivement. Plissant les yeux face à son aspect un peu trop débraillé, elle esquissa un geste de la main et sa chemise tâchée de peinture laissa la place à une robe estivale d'un beau gris perle. Son visage fut à nouveau immaculé et sa chevelure se noua en une tresse lâche qui tomba dans son dos dénudé.

Elle sourit face à son reflet et dévisagea Chuck quand celui-ci fit mine de boire sans discrétion.

« A ton tour mon frère. » le prévint-elle en se saisissant du verre incriminé

Roulant des yeux, il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil blasé à la chemise hawaïenne ouverte sur son torse, et au bermuda troué qu'il portait.

« Mouais, pas faux. »

Un claquement de doigt et il se trouva habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'un blazer noir et d'un jean foncé.

« Parfait, s'exclama Amara en se saisissant de son bras, Allons voir comment se porte cette chère Terre ! »

Chuck sourit, amusé.

« N'en fais pas trop non plus, hein ? »

Ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de fumées blanches et noires.

Et quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, Chuck sourit en réalisant qu'ils étaient apparus dans la salle des opérations du bunker, à quelques mètres de la table frappée de la mappemonde. Il sourit d'autant plus quand la première personne qu'il aperçut fut Castiel, assis sur une chaise, les coudes posés sur la table.

Mais quand son fils releva un regard plus que surpris sur lui, Chuck sentit une acidité étrange se répandre dans ses veines.

« Père ? »

Les yeux bleus étaient torturés. Brillant d'une détresse qui lui retourna l'estomac. Pardon ?

« Castiel ? »

Il s'approcha à grands pas de lui. Les traits marqués, le désespoir grignotant jusqu'à la plus petite partie de sa grâce...

« Merde, fiston, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Il posa une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa joue, essayant de lire en son âme pour comprendre le tourment qui le rongeait. Hors de question que Castiel, celui qu'il avait sauvé plus que n'importe quel autre de ses enfants, soit dans cet état. Il n'avait pas réellement été là pour lui la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, et c'était une des choses qui lui pesaient, mais il comptait bien se rattraper maintenant.

« Castiel ? Tu le connais ? »

La voix au-dessus de lui attira son attention et il croisa le regard d'une femme.

Un clignement d'yeux.

Mary Winchester.

Ramenée par Amara. C'est vrai.

La réalisation le poussa à, enfin, s'intéresser au reste de la tablée.

Castiel.

Mary.

Bobby.

Attendez, il était pas mort lui ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

Sam.

Et un jeune homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, mais dont l'âme brillait d'une lueur douloureusement familière.

« Oui, oui je le connais… » souffla finalement Castiel, toujours aussi défait, attirant à nouveau à lui le regard de son père

Père qui écarquilla les yeux à mesure que l'essence de la Terre fourmillait sous sa peau. Des vibrations. Des âmes. Des présences. Tout résonnait beaucoup trop fort alors que cet univers lui assénait des vérités qu'il n'était pas prêt à connaître.

« Oh bordel de… articula-t-il, Mais il s'est passé quoi pendant notre absence ?! »

oOo

« Chuck… souffla Amara, Calme-toi…

\- Que je me calme ?! »

Son éclat de voix provoqua une onde de choc qui coupa le souffle à Mary et Bobby qui observaient toujours les deux arrivants avec incrédulité.

« On leur avait laissé un monde à peu près correct et ils ont foutu… Je sais pas quoi ! »

Elle soupira en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« On va essayer de comprendre, d'accord ?

\- Ouais, t'as raison, faisons ça. » grogna-t-il en se massant les tempes

Bien trop d'informations d'un seul coup...

« Ok, fit-il après un court moment, Maintenant, tout le monde assis. » ordonna-t-il en constatant que la moitié des personnes présentes était toujours debout, conséquence directe de leur apparition soudaine, à sa sœur et lui

Sam lui lança un regard torve et ouvrit la bouche.

« Chuck, tenta-t-il, je ne pense pas que…

\- J'ai dit, _maintenant_. »

Sur ces mots, il fit un geste de la main et tous ceux encore sur leurs deux jambes se retrouvèrent scotchés à la chaise la plus proche.

« Très bien. Maintenant, expliquez-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé ?! » fit-il, polaire, désignant sa sœur à ses côtés

Un lourd silence lui répondit, ce qui l'agaça particulièrement. Ses yeux virèrent au blanc lumineux et Castiel se hâta de prendre la parole.

« Quand vous êtes partis, on a dû affronter les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques. Ils voulaient rallier les chasseurs américains à leur cause parce que…

\- Fiston, fit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, Concis, s'il te plaît.

\- Hum… poursuivit-il, la gorge nouée, On est parti à la recherche de Lucifer qui faisait encore des siennes… Il a conçu Jack avec une humaine et…

\- Quoi ? »

Le choc se lut sur le visage de Dieu qui échangea un regard avec Amara qui n'ajouta rien, désabusée.

« Il a couché avec une humaine ? Alors qu'il les hait ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez lui ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Et c'est qui, Jack ? » demanda-t-il soudainement

Tous se tournèrent vers le fameux jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, celui-ci levant la main douloureusement.

« Bonjour… » osa-t-il, soumis au regard inquisiteur de son… Grand-père ?

Chuck l'observa avec insistance.

Son visage enfantin.

Ses yeux luisant d'innocence.

Son âme brillant comme une étoile.

« T'as pas hérité du mauvais caractère de ton père, heureusement, maugréa-t-il finalement, La suite ?

\- Jack a ouvert une porte sur un monde Apocalyptique. Lucifer et Mary s'y sont retrouvés piégés après que Lucifer m'a tué et…

\- Encore ?! Mais il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible.

\- Chuck… le réprimanda Amara

\- Ok, ok, je me concentre. Donc il t'a tué ?

\- Oui, confirma Castiel, Sam et Dean se sont occupés de Jack. Je suis revenu du Néant et… Quoi ? » s'interrompit-il en lui lançant un regard interrogatif

Chuck savait que ses yeux devaient déborder de fierté, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Revenir du Néant ? Tout seul ?

« Juste… Bravo pour ça, dit-il finalement, Continue, s'il te plaît.

\- Jack a développé ses pouvoirs, mais il s'est aussi retrouvé dans le monde Apocalyptique. On a dû trouver un moyen de ramener tout le monde. On a appris que Gabriel était vivant et…

\- Pardon ? »

Il était atterré.

 _Sérieusement_.

« D'où Gabriel est vivant ?! J'ai été capable de sentir la présence de Michel dans la cage, je l'aurais su si Gabriel avait été vivant. Sinon, je n'aurais pas clairement dit que je ne pouvais pas le récupérer pour t'affronter Amy. Sans offense.

\- Pas de souci, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main

\- Et bien, intervint Sam, De toute évidence, il l'était. Piégé dans les cachots d'Asmodeus.

\- Ce connard ? »

Castiel et Sam acquiescèrent.

« Bon sang, qui a écrit cette histoire ?! s'insurgea Chuck, Je déteste les erreurs de continuité. »

Personne n'osa rien ajouter alors que la fureur glacée de Dieu les enveloppait.

« Et donc ? les encouragea-t-il, conscient que sa colère ne devait pas être très engageante

\- La grâce de Gabriel nous a permis d'ouvrir un portail, l'informa Castiel, mécaniquement, La deuxième fois, on a quand même dû récupérer Lucifer, puisque Gabriel n'était plus assez puissant.

\- Lucifer ? Il n'était pas piégé dans ce monde ? intervint Amara, confuse

\- Il avait trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir, expliqua Sam

\- Donc on a pu aller dans cet univers, récupérer tout le monde pour échapper à Michel.

\- Michel ? demanda Chuck en se frottant le front

\- Oui, pas le nôtre, crut bon de préciser l'ange

\- Sans déc' ? »

Le sarcasme gifla toutes les personnes présentes.

« Mais alors qu'on pensait Lucifer et Michel enfermés dans cet univers, ils ont réussi à… »

La fin de la phrase de Castiel se perdit et Chuck se frotta les yeux.

« A revenir ici. J'ai saisi l'idée. Ca explique la _putain_ de présence de _deux_ Michel sur Terre ! »

Il prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'une multitude de questions dont il ne voulait pas connaître les réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Donc, premièrement, si Gabriel est vivant… Pourquoi je ne le sens pas ?! »

Tous se détournèrent, gênés, et Chuck se concentra sur la prise de sa sœur pour ne pas hurler.

« Il est mort en empêchant Michel de franchir le portail… » osa Sam

Un craquement sinistre résonna et ils constatèrent avec horreur que Dieu venait de broyer le morceau de table sous sa paume.

« Ok, alors ce genre d'ascenseur émotionnel à la con, je m'en serais bien passé, merci. »

Il croisa le regard sombre de sa sœur qui esquissa un sourire. La chaleur de sa paume irradia jusque dans la sienne, remonta dans son bras, traversa sa poitrine, courut le long de son autre bras jusqu'à picoter le bout de ses doigts qu'il claqua, clairement las.

L'instant d'après, le corps de Gabriel atterrissait sur la table, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes assises autour. Une fois remis, Sam quitta sa chaise, prudemment, pour jeter un œil au cadavre de l'archange. Enfin cadavre… Ce ne pouvait décemment pas être le cas quand les paupières de l'être céleste frémirent, papillonnèrent, jusqu'à s'ouvrir…

« Hey Samsquatch… souffla-t-il difficilement avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté, tombant dans le regard clair de son père, Tiens ? Salut papa, ça fait plaisir de te… »

Les derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors qu'il replongeait dans le sommeil sous les regards ahuris de l'assistance.

« Je m'en occupe… lâcha Sam, toujours aussi confus

\- Je vais t'aider… proposa Mary

\- Et moi aussi. » en profita Bobby alors qu'ils se saisissaient du corps de l'archange et se dirigeaient vers les chambres

Castiel échangea un regard plus que surpris avec son père qui haussa un sourcil.

« Un problème fiston ?

\- Pourquoi tu… commença-t-il

\- Parce que cet abruti est comme toi. Il s'est suffisamment sacrifié pour préserver ma création. Il mérite de vivre.

\- Mais je croyais que ressusciter un archange prenait énormément de temps et…

\- Seul, oui. Mais avec Amy, tout est beaucoup plus simple. »

La concernée acquiesça silencieusement.

« Ensuite… poursuivit Chuck, Lucifer ? Je ne le sens pas non plus. »

Castiel ne dit rien et Jack baissa la tête. Intrigué, Chuck s'approcha de lui - sous l'air désapprobateur de sa sœur -, et lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, le jeune homme n'osa toujours pas le regarder. Nouvellement humain, il se sentait littéralement écrasé par la présence de son… Grand-père.

« Gamin… demanda-t-il, subitement plus doux, Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire… ? »

Jack leva prudemment les yeux, ne sachant comment réagir, donnant son accord implicite, ce que Chuck sembla comprendre.

« Ok… »

Il posa une main étonnement tendre sur le front du nephilim.

Et il se retint pour ne pas hurler de frustration et de peine.

Lucifer… Son fils préféré. Mais le gosse le plus pourri de l'univers… Il y avait cru. Cru à la possible rédemption de cet enfant dont le bannissement avait broyé une part de lui. Il fallait croire que Dieu vivait d'espoir aussi.

Il s'éloigna, le souffle court, ses yeux brillants.

« Chuck ? s'inquiéta immédiatement sa sœur

\- Tout va bien… voulut-il la rassurer, sans trop de succès, mais elle s'abstint d'insister, Juste quelques conneries de mon fils à rattraper. »

Sur ces mots, il claqua à nouveau des doigts et de minuscules particules dorées volèrent jusqu'à sa peau, jouant, se fuyant, s'assemblant, jusqu'à ce qu'une volute d'or ne danse devant les yeux étonnés de Jack.

« Reprends ce qui est à toi… » murmura-t-il en voyant la lueur se frayer un passage à travers les lèvres entrouvertes du nephilim dont les iris retrouvèrent un bref instant leur couleur si particulière

Un sourire sincèrement ravi courba les lèvres de Jack qui prit Chuck dans ses bras sans rien ajouter. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte sans une hésitation, profitant sans le vouloir de la présence de son propre fils derrière l'image du jeune homme…

« Et Lucifer ? » s'enquit Jack avec inquiétude contre son torse

Chuck n'ajouta rien, même si son cœur se serra.

Le sort de Lucifer serait le même que celui de Raphaël.

Il les aimait.

Mais les ramener n'était plus envisageable…

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » lui promit-il en s'éloignant doucement

Jack acquiesça et vint se rassoir, ses prunelles brillant désormais d'affection dès qu'elles se posaient sur Chuck.

« Et maintenant… »

Ses yeux se braquèrent sur ceux de Castiel.

« Michel. »

Les traits de l'ange se crispèrent à nouveau alors que son cœur lui faisait un mal de chien.

« Dean lui a dit oui, c'est bien ça ? »

Le brun referma ses poings, contenant au mieux sa peine, refusant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Fiston… »

Chuck vit son âme chavirer, et il retint un nouvel hurlement quand le regard bleu se brisa, fendu d'une larme qui dévala la joue angélique. Et l'espace d'un instant, il revit l'ange nouveau-né. Une petite boule de plumes et de lumière qu'il avait tenue contre lui, qu'il avait baignée dans son amour plus longtemps que ses frères et sœurs...

Sans réellement réfléchir, il prit Castiel dans ses bras, essayant de le rassurer par la chaleur de son étreinte. Il savait que cela ne réparerait rien. Il ne s'attendait même pas à ce que son fils s'ouvre à lui étant donné tout ce qu'il devait se faire pardonner…

Alors il fut agréablement surpris, et ému, il pouvait l'avouer, quand les bras de Castiel l'enlacèrent timidement à son tour.

Sa grâce résonna avec son être divin.

Et il jura que Castiel s'apaisa enfin contre son cœur.

Il sourit contre les cheveux bruns.

« Pardonne-moi Castiel. »

Chuck haussa un sourcil et dévisagea sa sœur qui les observait tous deux avec un sourire tendre.

« Amy ? demanda-t-il avant de remarquer que son fils plongeait désormais son regard dans celui de sa sœur

\- De toute évidence… Tu n'es pas superflu. »

Le rire de Castiel ressembla étrangement à un sanglot, et Amara s'approcha à son tour. Sans prévenir, elle les étreignit tous les deux, calmant les ténèbres qui marquaient leurs âmes.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment sous l'œil attentif de Jack avant que Chuck ne s'agite.

« Bien… fit-il en se redressant, J'ai quelqu'un avec qui je dois discuter. »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, ne s'éloignant pas d'Amara qui avait posé une main sur son épaule.

« Chuck, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-elle, sa deuxième main passant distraitement dans la chevelure désordonnée de son neveu

\- Un truc que j'aurais dû faire depuis un bail. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, la bouche ouverte, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, une éclatante luminosité les aveugla tous. Cela ne dura pas, et quand la lumière disparut, Amara augmenta sa pression sur l'épaule de Castiel qu'elle sentit s'agiter sous ses doigts.

« Michel… » articula l'ange

L'interpellé était figé, ses traits sculptés dans le marbre, un feu glacé irradiant de ses prunelles vertes.

« Bon, ok, je l'admets, reconnut Chuck, Ce corps te va très bien. Mais il est temps de le rendre. »

L'archange plissa les yeux et le regarda avec une intensité qui lui donna l'impression d'être scruté au microscope.

« Père ? »

Et c'était étrange. Vraiment, vraiment étrange de deviner la voix de son fils aîné derrière celle de Dean Winchester.

« Oui, c'est moi. Je sais que je suis parti pendant un bon bout de temps, et que j'ai loupé quelques millions d'anniversaires. Et que je t'ai laissé en plan. Toi et tes frères et sœurs. Mais je suis là maintenant, et t'as vu, je suis même avec ta tante. Tu te souviens d'Amara ? »

Michel se tourna pour dévisager la jeune femme.

« Amara ? Elle devrait être…

\- Enfermée, oui, je sais. Dans ton monde elle l'est encore certainement. »

L'archange le regarda à nouveau, une pointe de perplexité au fond de ses prunelles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ton monde. »

Chuck croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« On m'a parlé d'un monde Apocalyptique ? Tu as lancé l'Apocalypse ?! »

Son fils ouvrit la bouche, une lueur de colère naissant dans son regard en entendant sa désapprobation évidente.

« Evidemment, gronda-t-il, Je…

\- Stop ! »

Il leva une main et l'archange ouvrit et referma la bouche sans pouvoir articuler un seul son.

« Je ne veux pas d'excuses. Ni d'explications. Je suis juste venu t'avertir fiston. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, prêt à affronter sa foutue tête de mule de fils aîné.

« Petit un, tu vas libérer Dean et le rendre à Cast… A sa famille. »

Les lèvres de l'archange se plissèrent.

« Petit deux, tu vas repartir dans ton univers et nettoyer le bordel que t'as dû foutre là-bas ! »

Une ombre outrée défigura son visage.

« Petit trois, histoire d'être sûr du coup, tu vas accepter bien gentiment ta punition pour avoir agi comme un enfant gâté.

\- Ma punition ?! éructa Michel qu'il venait de libérer, Pour qui tu te prends ? Je ne vais pas…

\- Vous êtes des abrutis. Toi et tous les anges persuadés que l'Apocalypse était une idée de génie. »

Sa voix avait pris des allures d'orage et il vit l'ombre d'une peur d'enfant danser dans les iris de son fils.

« Je suis parti en spécifiant qu'il fallait protéger et aimer l'humanité. Je sais pas, le mémo était pas assez clair ?

\- Mais les Hommes…

\- Mais rien du tout. Je l'ai dit ou je ne l'ai pas dit ?

\- Père…

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Sérieusement, tu…

\- Oui ou non Michel ?! »

L'interrogé l'affronta de toute son inflexibilité de prince archangélique. Il ne fit que hausser un sourcil. Le défiant de ne pas répondre à sa question.

« Oui… cracha son fils à contre cœur

\- Très bien, on progresse, répliqua-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, Maintenant, dans quel état as-tu laissé ton univers dis-moi ? Dans quel état est _l'humanité_ ? »

Michel n'ajouta rien, même si Chuck voyait bien qu'il bouillonnait. Il esquissa un sourire en réalisant que l'archange n'avait pas réellement changé… Si Lucifer se complaisait à l'affronter sur tous les sujets, Michel, lui, avait toujours été bien plus obéissant, prêt à dissimuler sa rage si cela l'empêchait de le décevoir.

« Te connaissant, ça ne doit vraiment pas être beau à voir n'est-ce pas ? »

Et le remarquer à voix haute lui noua légèrement la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? se braqua Michel, Pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu si l'idée de ta création en péril te gêne autant ? »

Il planta son regard dans celui de son fils, et celui-ci ne tint qu'à peine une minute entière avant de baisser le sien.

« Libre arbitre, répondit-il, Vous êtes libres de faire vos choix. Bons ou mauvais. J'imagine que je ne suis pas intervenu parce que l'humanité n'était pas sur le point d'être _totalement_ anéantie par quelqu'un. »

Il croisa le regard de sa sœur qui trouva subitement que le plafond de la pièce était presque aussi intéressant que les boucles brunes de Castiel.

« Et puis, je pense que les survivants ont été capables de se débrouiller pour vous en faire baver. »

Michel n'ajouta rien, la crispation de ses traits empirée par la dureté de ceux de Dean.

« En tous cas, ce qui est fait est fait. Il n'empêche que tu vas repartir là-bas et réparer tes conneries.

\- Et la punition ? railla l'archange, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau

\- Content que tu en parles. Tu vas repartir, mais sans être capable de faire le moindre mal aux humains. »

Le visage de son fils se décomposa.

« Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai assez entendu, je vais… »

Il claqua des doigts mais rien ne se produisit. Il regarda autour de lui, tomba sur le sourire amusé d'Amara, les yeux écarquillés de Jack, le visage ravagé de Castiel.

Enfin, il dévisagea à nouveau son père.

Chuck ne souriait pas. Et l'intransigeance de sa volonté submergea la grâce de son fils.

« Oh donc tu contrôles mes pouvoirs maintenant ? fit celui-ci, glacial

\- Exact fiston. Comme avec Lucifer. Alors le choix est simple. »

Il fit un pas en avant et leva les yeux, cherchant la lumière archangélique derrière les iris vertes de Dean.

« Soit tu acceptes de libérer Dean, _immédiatement_ , et de repartir dans ton monde, dans ce cas tu garderas tes pouvoirs, et il te sera juste impossible de les utiliser pour nuire à l'humanité. Soit j'arrache _moi-même_ ta grâce de ce corps et je te renvoie là-bas, totalement impuissant. Compris ? »

Bien que le corps de Dean soit plus grand que le sien, la taille réelle de Michel n'égalait en rien la sienne et il le vit se recroqueviller, l'éclat de ses ailes s'amoindrissant alors qu'elles se rétractaient légèrement.

« Et les autres anges ? Même si je ne peux utiliser mes pouvoirs, eux le feront. »

Il haussa un sourcil à la question de son fils.

« Alors je compte sur toi pour les convaincre de mettre un terme à ce massacre, au risque qu'ils subissent le même sort que toi. »

Ils s'affrontèrent un long moment, les vagues de rage de Michel venant s'écraser contre la volonté d'acier de Chuck. Le temps sembla s'étirer, s'éterniser. A tel point qu'Amara fit apparaître une lime à ongle et qu'elle réajusta sa manucure sous l'œil curieux de Jack qui s'approcha. Castiel, lui, ne cessait de fixer l'archange, sa grâce hurlant après la présence de Dean.

« T'inquiète pas, souffla sa tante à son oreille, On va le récupérer. »

Il lui lança un regard perdu auquel elle répondit d'un sourire rassurant.

« Ok. Très bien. »

La voix de Michel avait tonné dans le silence, presque aussi explosive que celle de son père.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, la satisfaction courbant ses lèvres.

« Super. Maintenant que ce sujet est réglé, un dernier détail. »

Il ne se démonta pas quand son fils lui lança un regard venimeux.

« Rends-moi fier, d'accord ? »

Michel roula des yeux et Chuck ne pouvait que le comprendre. Michel était _né_ pour ça. Fidèle. Respectueux de chacun de ses ordres. Créé pour exécuter la moindre de ses volontés…

Mais il y avait plus que ça. Il y avait toujours eu plus que le devoir dans la naissance des archanges…

« Et n'oublie pas… avoua-t-il doucement, Je t'aime fiston. »

Et un brusque éclat lumineux s'alluma derrière les yeux de Dean Winchester. La stupéfaction creusa les traits du chasseur, trahissant celle de Michel. Après tout… Ces mots… Il ne les avait jamais dits au moindre de ses enfants. Jamais.

« Moi aussi… » osa finalement son fils après quelques secondes

Il sourit tendrement à l'aveu, sa grâce divine submergeant d'affection celle archangélique.

L'instant d'après, les yeux de Dean s'illuminèrent, son corps flamboya comme un soleil avant de s'éteindre et de s'effondrer au sol.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Presque étouffant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit brisé par un grognement fort peu délicat.

« Dean ? »

Castiel se précipita aux côtés du chasseur qui tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser, une main massant vigoureusement son crâne.

« Bordel de merde… protesta celui-ci, Le mal de tête que je me tape à cause de ce fils de pute…

\- Dean ! »

Le sourire de Castiel aurait pu éclipser une _supernova_ tant il était brillant. Et Chuck savait de quoi il parlait.

« Cass ? » fit la voix rauque de Dean alors qu'il ouvrait un œil, leurs regards se perdant l'un dans l'autre

Et Chuck _aurait pu_ trouver cela adorable. Sincèrement.

…

Bon peut-être bien qu'il trouvait cela adorable. Mais il restait quelques sujets de mécontentement malgré tout.

« Dean ? »

Sa voix attira à lui l'attention d'Amara qui s'était assise sur la table, de Castiel qui venait de poser une main sur l'épaule de Dean, de Jack agenouillé à ses côtés dont la grâce irradiait d'or et de Dean. Toujours aussi assommé, lui.

« Hey Chuck, répondit le chasseur, un peu confusément, Ca va mon pote ? »

Il soupira intérieurement et planta son regard dans celui vert et brumeux qui ne le lâchait pas.

« Ca va, merci. Et toi ? »

L'aîné des Winchester ferma la bouche, jeta un coup d'œil à Jack. Avant de fixer longuement Castiel. Et de finalement revenir sur lui.

« Ouais. Ca va.

\- Parfait. »

L'instant d'après, Chuck saisissait le chasseur par le col de son manteau et l'asseyait de force sur une des chaises, sous le regard abasourdi de l'assistance.

« Père ? se précipita Castiel avant qu'il ne l'interrompe d'un geste, Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop focalisé sur les traits troublés de Dean.

« A quoi tu pensais bon sang ?! »

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils. Ouvrit la bouche.

« De quoi tu… ?

\- Dire oui à Michel ? Mais merde, _pourquoi_ ? »

Chuck passa ses deux mains sur son visage.

« Question stupide, bien sûr. Pour sauver Sam j'imagine. »

Il étudia avec plus d'intensité les prunelles vertes.

« Et Jack aussi, apparemment. Bon… »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Je sais que tu pensais bien faire. Comme d'habitude. Tu as toujours été prêt à te sacrifier pour le reste du monde. Et je ne te blâme pas pour ça. C'est très noble de ta part. Mais Dean… »

Il se pencha légèrement, ajustant ses yeux au niveau de ceux du chasseur.

« Est-ce que tu as pensé à Castiel ? »

L'aîné des Winchester plissa les yeux tandis qu'une flamme rebelle s'y agitait.

Il n'aimait pas son insinuation ? Tant pis pour lui.

« Que… Bien sûr oui. Pourquoi…

\- Est-ce que tu as pensé que ton choix serait un irrespect _total_ pour les siens ?

\- Les siens ? articula-t-il, De…

\- Oui. Les siens. Tu sais… Comme celui d'éviter l'Apocalypse ? De _tourner le dos_ à ses frères et sœurs et de s'aligner avec toi et ton frère pour que tu n'aies pas à subir une quelconque destinée céleste ? »

Dean était bouche-bée désormais. Tant mieux.

« Père… »

Il tourna la tête vers Castiel qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. Les siens. Les _originaux_. Ceux qu'il avait lui-même peints de lumière divine.

« De te choisir toi, au détriment du Paradis ? poursuivit-il, imperturbable, D'avoir tout fait, et je dis bien _tout_ , pour que jamais, au grand jamais, tu n'aies à dire oui _aux anges_ ?! »

Le chasseur cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, incapable de répondre.

« Tu ne t'es pas dit que dire oui allait le faire souffrir ?!

\- Je…

\- Quoi Dean ?! s'exclama-t-il, la colère enflant dans son être, Tu crois qu'il ne ressent rien ? Qu'accepter perpétuellement tes choix fait de lui un insensible ?! Que tu peux continuer à tout prendre sur toi et ignorer _ses_ sentiments ?! Quel genre d'abruti es-tu, hein ?!

\- Chuck, intervint la voix d'Amara, Je crois que c'est bon là…

\- Non, c'est pas bon Amy ! fulmina-t-il en croisant les iris de sa sœur, Tu réalises qu'en acceptant la présence de Michel, c'est _dix années_ de dévouement de Castiel qu'il a foutues en l'air ?! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ange qui ne disait plus rien, le visage baissé, ses mains ramenées contre lui.

« C'est… poursuivit-il en dévisageant Dean qui n'en menait pas large non plus, C'est de la torture qu'il lui inflige en permanence. Et en plus… »

Il retint une nouvelle vague de rage divine en lisant l'âme de l'humain et de l'ange.

« Et en plus, ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble ! Si ça c'est pas des souffrances inutiles et de la bêtise à l'état pur, je sais pas ce que c'est. Franchement, ils…

\- Attends, _quoi_ ?! »

Il observa sa sœur qui s'était subitement redressée, ses yeux écarquillés, ses trais marqués par le choc.

« T'es en train de me dire qu'ils n'ont _jamais_ dépassé le stade de l'amitié ?! »

Elle passa son regard de l'un à l'autre avant qu'il ne se plonge dans le sien.

« Mais… »

Elle vint se poster à ses côtés, et il la devina… Scandalisée.

« Comment… C'était… Ca m'a semblé tellement évident que leur relation évoluerait, éructa-t-elle, Je veux dire… Quand j'ai rencontré Dean la première fois, j'ai senti que quelque chose le tenait éloigné de moi. Et quand je les ai vus ensemble… J'ai compris. J'ai compris quelle était la _seule_ personne capable de surpasser mon influence. Et j'ai lu dans le cœur de Castiel quand j'avais Lucifer en mon pouvoir. J'ai _vu_. Et j'ai même utilisé Castiel comme moyen de pression sur Dean ! »

Elle planta son regard devenu acier dans le sien.

« Et tu me dis qu'ils en sont au même stade ?! Depuis qu'on est parti ?! Depuis... Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ? » gronda-t-elle en s'approchant de Dean qui se retrouva immédiatement protégé par un Castiel légèrement inquiet

Et il y avait de quoi. Chuck pouvait presque sentir les ondes de ténèbres s'échapper des pores de la peau de sa sœur. En même temps… Elle avait de quoi être contrariée.

« Deux ans… avoua l'ange

\- DEUX ANS ?! »

Les cheveux d'Amara se mirent à voler autour d'elle et il soupira.

« Amy… souffla-t-il

\- Retiens-moi. Retiens-moi ou je te jure que je vais les étriper.

\- Amy… Calme-toi je t'en prie, essaya-t-il de temporiser en posant une main sur son épaule

\- Que je me calme ?! »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu veux que je me calme ?! Tu sais pourquoi j'étais si apaisée à l'idée de repartir avec toi ? C'est parce que j'avais ma famille. Et que j'étais persuadée que l'homme qui m'avait fait comprendre à quel point j'avais besoin de toi l'avait aussi. »

Elle jeta un regard brûlant de colère contenue sur les deux hommes.

« J'ai ramené Mary parce que je pensais qu'avec ton frère, et ton _amant_ , tu n'avais besoin de rien de plus ! »

Dean s'étrangla à l'appellation et Chuck se pinça l'arête du nez en le voyant rougir. Eh bien… Ils n'étaient pas rendus.

« Cass… Cass n'est pas… balbutia le chasseur

\- Ton amant ?! s'exclama Amara, C'est bien ce qu'on te reproche là ! »

Chuck saisit les deux épaules de sa sœur et entreprit de lui faire un massage, souriant en sentant les vagues de ténèbres refouler.

« J'aurais mieux fait de les obliger à s'embrasser devant mes yeux… » marmonna-t-elle, boudeuse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine

Il se figea, ses pouces toujours enfoncés entre les omoplates de sa sœur.

« Chuck ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise par sa soudaine inactivité

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

C'était vrai d'ailleurs. Plus il y pensait, plus la perspective de leur forcer un peu la main semblait la seule manière de faire évoluer les choses.

« Quoi ? s'éleva la voix offusquée de Dean

\- Quoi ?! » renchérit presque immédiatement celle de Castiel

Chuck les observa, un sourcil haussé.

« Vous avez bien entendu. Je pense qu'Amy a raison.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous…

\- Dean, est-ce que tu aimes Castiel ? »

L'interrogation ne gagna qu'un silence ahuri.

« T'as pété un plomb ?! »

Et Chuck leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne…

\- Tu l'aimes oui ou non ? l'interrompit-il, plus sévèrement

\- Mais on s'en fout ! réagit le chasseur, excédé, Je n'ai pas à…

\- C'est bon, Gabriel se repose et… Dean ?! »

Il porta son regard sur Sam qui venait de revenir, Mary et Bobby sur les talons.

« Dean c'est bien toi ? répéta le cadet des Winchester, Qu'est-ce que… »

Son regard balaya l'assemblée avant de fixer Dieu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? s'enquit-il finalement en se précipitant auprès de son frère

\- Rien de grave, l'informa Amara, On essaie juste de mettre _enfin_ à plat les sentiments entre Dean et Castiel, et de concrétiser leur relation.

\- Amara, s'insurgea le chasseur, Sam, les écoute pas. Ils sont complètement…

\- Sérieux ? Vous pensez pouvoir le faire ?! »

Le cadet des Winchester se redressa, ses yeux passant de Chuck à sa sœur, une impatience notable sur ses traits.

« Si vous y arrivez… Vous aurez mon respect éternel ! poursuivit-il en saisissant la main de la jeune femme qui haussa un sourcil

\- Sam, tu déconnes là ? s'offusqua son aîné

\- Attendez, ils n'étaient pas déjà ensemble ? intervint une voix, clairement confuse

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus maman !

\- Dean… Pourquoi tout le monde pense que nous entretenons une relation ? intervint Castiel

\- J'en sais rien Cass ! Ils fantasment !

\- Il est encore dans le déni ? se lamenta Chuck

\- Tu vois ce que je dois supporter, se plaignit Sam

\- Tant de tension sexuelle… Ca doit être épuisant, commenta Amara

\- Encore plus s'ils ne l'assouvissent pas, renchérit Mary

\- Et sinon, vous pouvez arrêter de faire comme si on n'était pas là ?! grogna Dean

\- Si je comprends bien, l'angelot et Dean s'aiment depuis un bail mais ne sont pas ensemble ?

\- C'est l'idée Bobby, répondit Mary

\- Mais putain vous allez arrêter vos conneries oui ?!

\- Tension sexuelle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

L'intervention de Jack eut le mérite de couper le sifflet à toutes les personnes présentes et un long silence éberlué, puis horrifié, et enfin gêné, répondit à l'interrogation du néphilim.

« Cass ! aboya alors Dean, Tu connais le sujet maintenant. Donc ton fils, ton problème. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, et Chuck se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

« C'est pas toi qui insistais pour lui apprendre « les choses de la vie » ? répliqua l'ange en mimant les guillemets

\- Ca inclue pas le sujet du sexe ! s'exclama-t-il, rosissant, C'est le sale boulot du père !

\- Mais si tu _aimes_ mon père… s'enquit Jack, la tête penchée sur le côté, Est-ce que ça ne fait pas de toi mon père également ? »

Dean pâlit, rougit, se racla la gorge, contracta la mâchoire. Une véritablement bombe à retardement, songea Chuck.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ?! s'écria-t-il, atterré, Cass et moi, nous ne sommes pas…

\- Est-ce que tu aimes Castiel ?

\- Bon sang Chuck ! Lâche-moi avec ça.

\- Oui ou non ?

\- C'est pas tes oignons. T'as beau être Dieu, ma vie privée te regarde pas !

\- Oui ou non Dean ?!

\- Je viens d'échapper à l'emprise de Michel ! s'époumona-t-il, Vous pouvez pas arrêter et me laisser…

\- Dean. »

Le chasseur se tut soudainement et tourna son visage vers Castiel.

« Cass… ? s'étrangla-t-il

\- Oui ou non ?

\- C'est… fit-il d'une voix soudainement bien moins forte, C'est… Mec, je ne…

\- Oui ? Ou non ? » répéta l'ange

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit.

Un silence presque sacré alors que Dean et Castiel ne détachaient pas leurs yeux l'un de l'autre.

Seuls au monde.

Indifférents à tout ce qui n'était pas eux…

Chuck sourit.

« Cass… murmura Dean, une de ses mains venant saisir prudemment une de celles de l'ange, Je… »

Sa voix tremblait, mais Chuck était persuadé que le chasseur ne devait même pas y prêter attention, tant l'intensité de leur échange le submergeait.

« Tu… Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je… Que je… »

Il se mordit la lèvre avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Oui… » avoua-t-il dans un souffle timide dédié à son meilleur ami

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent, son sourire déchira son visage qui s'illumina et sa main libre s'accrocha avec ferveur à celle de Dean.

« Dean… murmura-t-il en réponse, sa voix noyée d'émotions, Je…

\- Castiel, est-ce que tu aimes Dean ? »

Amara offrit un sourire attendri à son frère qui ne se démonta pas. Ce qui était dur. Surtout quand l'amour qui liait ces deux abrutis brûlait comme un feu de joie au fond de leurs âmes. Et encore plus quand les yeux bouleversés de son fils se posèrent sur lui.

« Père ?

\- Castiel… »

Il l'encouragea d'un sourire et il se tourna à nouveau vers Dean, sa grâce manquant l'aveugler tant elle _rayonnait_ désormais.

Fichus sentiments angéliques…

« Oui Dean… »

Le chasseur laissa alors échapper un drôle de gloussement avant de dissimuler son visage derrière ses mains.

« Dean ? » s'inquiéta l'ange alors que les épaules de son ami se secouaient étrangement

Dean libéra ses mains qui vinrent immédiatement se saisir des joues de Castiel, et l'éclat de rire qui lui échappa alors mourut presque aussi vite contre ses lèvres…

Et Chuck ne s'attendait vraiment pas à l'effusion de joie qui suivit.

Bobby applaudissait simplement, un léger rictus aux lèvres.

Mary avait les mains jointes sous son menton, ses yeux brillants.

Sam, lui, les huait et les sifflait sans la moindre honte, son sourire éblouissant, acquiesçant comme un imbécile quand Jack lui demanda si cela faisait officiellement de Dean son second père.

Amara, elle, ne fit que lui tendre un mouchoir et il lui lança un regard torve. Il n'avait pas besoin de mouchoir, merci bien, il supportait très bien cette déferlante d'émotions. Il était Dieu après tout. Ce n'était pas la perspective de voir son fils heureux entre les bras de son humain qui allait réussir à lui arracher une larme. Non mais, pour qui le prenait-on. Il n'était plus un gosse. Il gérait ses sentiments sans aucun problème et…

Il grogna quand une foutue traînée humide dévala sa joue…

Il se saisit violemment du mouchoir offert.

Traîtresse.

Dean et Castiel finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, leurs joues rosies, incapables de ne plus se regarder.

« Bon, ok, un autre problème de réglé, annonça Chuck pour reprendre contenance, gagnant l'attention de tous, Autre chose dont vous voudriez parler tant qu'on y est ? »

Les humains se regardèrent, réfléchissant de toute évidence à la question.

« Je… Je ne crois pas, intervint Castiel, les yeux plissés, Sauf peut-être… »

Il se tut presque aussi subitement ce qui intrigua, voire inquiéta Chuck qui s'approcha.

« De quoi tu… »

Il ne termina pas sa question, lisant la grâce de son fils aussi facilement qu'un livre ouvert. Ses doutes, ses appréhensions, son amour, ses frères et sœurs et le…

Bordel de lui-même.

« Amy ! s'exclama-t-il, Il faut qu'on aille au Paradis ! »

Sa sœur le regarda, estomaquée.

« Au Paradis ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire là-bas ? On n'a…

\- Les anges ont un problème. »

Elle roula des yeux.

« A t'entendre, c'est toujours le cas. Mais pourquoi en particulier ? Ils sont grands non ? Et ils…

\- Le Paradis se meurt. » asséna-t-il finalement

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, sciée pour le coup.

« Le Paradis… Meurt ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule, C'est possible ça ?!

\- Apparemment, admit-il, une nouvelle urgence submergeant son être, Faut que j'aille voir ça.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, Chuck, je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne plus…

\- Oui je sais Amy. Mais on n'en aura pas pour longtemps. Deux-trois pansements cosmiques et le tour est joué. Ce sera pas long, promis ! »

Il lui lança son meilleur regard de chien battu et elle passa ses mains sur son visage, découragée.

« Très bien… bougonna-t-elle, Allons sauver ta création… Encore. »

Elle vint se placer à ses côtés et ils observèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

« Attendez, vous allez déjà repartir ? s'étonna Sam

\- Le devoir nous appelle, répondit simplement Chuck, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon

\- Le devoir t'appelle _toi_ , nuance ! objecta sa sœur

\- Bon ok, si on joue sur les mots… »

Il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Il savait que c'était son côté légèrement papa poule qui resurgissait. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le Paradis s'éteindre, pas quand l'Enfer lui apparaissait toujours en bon état. Le déséquilibre cosmique ne serait peut-être pas aussi fatal que lorsque Amara avait essayé de le tuer, mais quand même. Il fallait empêcher ça. Alors oui, ils allaient déjà repartir, mais…

« On repassera vous voir, ajouta-t-il, Il faudra bien que je vérifie l'état de Gabriel. Et que je revienne vous préparer le petit déjeuner. Bon… »

Il les observa les uns après les autres.

« Bobby, Mary, heureux de vous avoir rencontrés. Même si ce fut court. »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Jack, tu as une âme magnifique. Je sais que tu feras de grandes choses. »

Le nephilim lui offrit un sourire timide.

« Sam, ne change rien. Et continue à prendre soin de ta famille surtout.

\- Et de tes cheveux, ajouta Amara, taquine, Sinon ta légende perdra en intérêt, crois-moi. »

Il étouffa un éclat de rire.

« Promis, ajouta-t-il, Et merci à vous pour votre… Intervention. »

Chuck lui fit un clin d'œil et sa sœur sourit.

« Dean… »

Et le chasseur se tendit inexplicablement quand il le regarda.

« Prends soin de Castiel. Si jamais tu lui fais le moindre mal… »

Sa menace resta en suspens et il n'eut pas besoin de s'assurer qu'il avait été clair quand il vit une minuscule lueur d'angoisse briller dans les iris vertes.

« Et change vite tes vêtements… Ceux-là sont bizarres sur toi. » ajouta-t-il, espiègle

C'est là qu'il sembla enfin remarquer qu'il portait toujours le manteau et le costume choisis par Michel et que le béret, lui, s'était échoué par terre à un moment donné.

« Je suis d'accord… confirma Dean

\- Et, Castiel… »

Et l'idée de s'adresser à son fils lui tordit le ventre. Parce qu'il y avait tant qu'il aurait déjà dû lui dire… Alors quand les yeux bleus croisèrent les siens, pour la première fois de son existence, il espéra trouver les bons mots.

« Je suis fier de toi. Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Qu'importe tes bons ou tes mauvais choix… Tu as… Tu as toujours choisi l'humanité au-delà de ta propre survie. C'est pour ça que… »

Il s'étrangla, à peine surpris de se sentir aussi bouleversé.

« Que je t'ai ramené si souvent. C'est pour ça que j'assurerai toujours tes arrières. Toujours, tu m'entends ? »

L'ange acquiesça fébrilement, une de ses mains enfermée dans la poigne de fer de Dean.

« Et ne crois jamais que tu as trahi ta famille. Tu m'es resté fidèle… »

La brusque pensée d'un Castiel croulant sous le poids des âmes du Purgatoire s'imposa.

« Enfin… Plus que les autres anges. Fidèle à ce que je voulais. Tu as fait ce que tu jugeais juste en mon absence. Je sais que tu as traversé des épreuves. Des difficiles, des douloureuses… Mais j'aime ce que tu es devenu. J'aimais déjà l'ange auquel j'avais donné la vie. J'aime encore davantage celui que tu es. En fait, fiston… »

Les yeux bleus brillaient de larmes contenues, et cela raviva les siennes.

Castiel n'avait jamais, _jamais_ pleuré.

« Je t'aime. Inconditionnellement. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Encore. Et il aurait voulu dire à Amara qu'il n'avait _toujours pas besoin_ de sentir sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir, _merci encore_.

« Et désolé de ne pas avoir été plus présent pour toi. De m'être caché quand tu me cherchais. Tu ne méritais pas ça… »

L'ange lui offrit un petit sourire, sa grâce vibrant d'affection.

« Enfin, bref. »

Il se racla la gorge et regarda sa sœur.

« Je sais que tu es entre de bonnes mains maintenant, poursuivit-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Dean, Je peux partir l'esprit léger et aller gérer ce qu'il reste de tes frères et sœurs. Essayez juste de ne pas déclencher une nouvelle catastrophe maintenant que votre monde est à nouveau à peu près en état. Bien, prête Amy ? »

Elle le transperça de son regard sombre.

« J'ai pas le choix, non ? remarqua-t-elle, et il sourit

\- Fais pas la tête, tu vas rencontrer une autre partie de tes neveux et nièces. Je parie qu'ils vont t'adorer ! »

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Chouette, ironisa-t-elle, Moi qui adore le baby-sitting !

\- Amy… »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard et elle soupira, faussement dramatique.

« Je te déteste, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui, je sais. Tu me le répètes depuis qu'on est enfants.

\- Preuve que tu n'as pas évolué.

\- Si, parce que désormais, je te réponds que moi, je t'aime. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui prendre la main.

« Et le pire, c'est que ça marche, ajouta-t-il, fier

\- Tais-toi, avant que je ne change d'avis.

\- Message reçu ! »

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'assemblée.

« Au revoir à tous. »

Ils n'attendirent pas leurs réponses avant de disparaître, direction le Paradis.

Chuck était sérieux bien sûr. Il allait remettre tout cela d'équerre et _peut-être_ rétablir quelques petites règles avant de laisser ses enfants se débrouiller seuls encore une fois. Il n'allait pas rester plus que nécessaire. Sa sœur était son choix désormais. Son choix principal.

« Je te déteste de m'avoir pourri mes vacances… » maugréa la voix d'Amara et il rit

Son choix principal, certes, mais certainement pas le plus simple. Mais il s'en foutait.

Parce qu'il avait retrouvé sa moitié.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Un "petit" délire je crois bien :) Mais qui répond à mes frustrations de fan désabusée. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tous cas, et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Je vous embrasse, et vous dis bon courage pour la rentrée qui se prépare. Profitez de la fin de vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont encore.**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**

 **PPS: Grosse pensée à tous ceux qui ont lu "C'est quoi le contraire de "The French Mistake"" puisque j'étais à Europapark hier :-***


End file.
